Controls
Setting up controls on FightCade Buttons used (FightCade) Heritage For The Future uses only 4 attack buttons (6 buttons if you include dev mode) which are: Weak Punch - A Medium Punch - B Strong Punch - C Weak Kick - S Medium Kick - (Dev mode only) Strong Kick - (Dev mode only) Other Coin - Inserts a coin Start - Taunt, Enables play for P1 or P2, Re-challenge and a color button in character select = Keyboard The most common setup for keyboard is W - Up S - Down A - Left D - Right I - Weak Punch (A) O - Medium Punch (B) P - Strong Punch © J / Space - Weak Kick (S) Pad The most common setup for pad is Square / X - Weak Punch (A) Triangle / Y - Medium Punch (B) Circle / B - Strong Punch © X / A - OR - R1 / RB - Weak Kick (S) Fightstick The most common setup for a Fightstick is Top Row: -Weak Punch (A) -Medium Punch (B) -Strong Punch © Bottom Row: -Weak Kick (S) Basic Notations Legend A''' - Light '''AA - Press Any two buttons EXCEPT Stand (S) B''' - Medium '''C - Heavy S''' - Stand '''6 - Forward 3''' - Down + Forward '''4 - Back 1''' - Down + Back '''8 - Up 9''' - Up Forward '''2 - Down 7''' - Up Back - Move examples: '''236 - Fireball 623 - Dragon Punch 214 - Reverse Fireball 421 - Reverse Dragon Punch 41236 - Half circle forward 63214 - Half circle back Numpad notation refers to the use of numbers for directional inputs, meaning that movement inputs are listed down as numbers from the numpad on a keyboard. Numpad notation is not hard to learn. It might be difficult to remember at first but once learned it is the fastest and easiest way to write down any combos, moves or techniques into text form. Numpad notation applies for all control layouts. Stick, pad or keyboard. The actual buttons you use for movement do not matter, as long as they correspond to a direction. All notations are written in a way that the character is facing right and on the left side of the screen, ' '''EVEN IF THE COMBO HAS THE CHARACTER SWITCH SIDES. ' '''(Example: FORWARD (6) DOES NOT BECOME BACKWARDS (4) when on the right side of the screen and facing left) Combo Notations 'Symbols between attacks in combos' ,' - Indicates a link. Press the attack button right after the first attack ends. Example: 5A, 5A, 6B '> - Indicates a follow-up. Input the next attack right after the first hit connected with the opponent. Example: s.5A>5B>5C or s.236+A/B/C>s.236+A/B/C +''' - Indicates that the buttons should be pressed at the same time for the attack to work. Example: 5A+S '''/ and 'or' - Indicates an alternative move or an alternative button to press. Such attacks can be interchangeable in combos. Example: 5A/2A, 2A, 6B, 214+A/B/C xx - Indicates a cancel. Cancel the duration of the first hit after it connected with the next move in the combo. Mostly applies to Special and Super moves. Example: 5A, 5B xx 214+A/B/C ~''' - Indicates a whiff. Whiffed moves are the ones that did not make contact with the opponent. Used in some combos or setups to quickly regain distance and cancel the move into another before it connects. Example: 5C xx 5S, 3C, 3C~623+A/B/C '''A - Indicates a button to be held. Usually applied to characters with charge style specials or with moves that require negative edge. Example: 46+A/B/C ]A[ - Indicates a button to be released at this specific moment. Used in combos that require negative edge and during moves which require button holding to a specific moment. Example: 2A, 214+]B[ or 623+B/C, d.2A, ]B/C[ A*n and (A)*n - Indicates that a button needs to be pressed 'n' number of times in succession. Usually applied to mash style special moves, repeatable attacks and in case of JJBA, Tandem Attacks. Example: A/B/C*3 or 214+S(5A>5B>5C)*n 'Symbols before attacks in combos' s. - While Stand is ON. This attack requires the player to have their Stand ON. This symbol can be added after other symbols to indicate that the Stand is required. rs. - Stand in Remote mode. Does not apply to Devo's doll as his remote mode acts like stand activation. j. - While jumping. You need to press either 7/8/9 to jump. This is added to any midair attack by default. sh. - Short Hop. Indicates that the move needs to be performed after a Short Hop. This is performed by tapping 7/8/9 briefly. hj. - Hyper jump. Requires you to perform a regular jump right after tapping 2 briefly. hh. - Hyper Hop. Same as above except you also need to tap the jump button briefly. d. - While dashing. You need to input 66 to dash forward or 44 to dash backward. d.j. - Dashing jump. Requires the player to dash before inputting the jump. While similar to Hyper jumps, Dash jumps have their own unique physics. d.sh. - Dashing short hop. Same as above, except tap the jump button instead of holding it. 'Other notations' WC - Walk cancel. Cancel the recovery of the last move by holding either 6 or 4. Mostly useful while linking into Stand On normals, as the previous attack's duration usually interrupts stand activation until interrupted by movement. DC - Dash Cancel. Forward dashes for most characters can be canceled by holding either 4 or 1, while backdashes can be canceled by holding 6 or 3. CrC - Crouch cancel. Cancel the recovery of the last move by holding or tapping 2 at a very specific time. Crouch cancel links can be very hard to perform right. This mostly applies to some standing Light attacks. IAD - Stands for 'Instant Air Dash'. It means you input 66 or 44 instantly after jumping into midair. Only some characters can perform Air Dashes. 360 - Full circle input, though in JJBA:HFTF it's actually 270s. 4123698 or 6321478. Applies to Old Joseph, Rubber Soul and Hol & Boingo. You can skip most of the diagonal inputs as well. 720 - Double full circle input. Same as above except you need to do it twice. Only applies to Old Joseph. !SC - Stand Crash. Causes a special animation that pauses the game for a very brief moment, followed up by a huge hitstun caused by the last move. This is only used in combos that will cause a Stand Crash on opponents with Stand On. Note that some attacks will always cause a Stand Crash while some will instantly turn it off. If Stand Crash is not a part of the combo or the combo works without it, !SC will not be added to the combo notation.